Forbidden Love
by Jelly1221
Summary: Hmm...... not good with summaries.. but here it goes: its a romantic story about two people in love.. they fight for it.. dnt read if u dnt lyk sad or tragic endings... pls be nice! no flames just helpful comments :!
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love 

**Chapter 1:**

**AN: **The character's thoughts are in Italics just so you all know. I do not own anything except the plot of this story and the new professor. I hope you enjoy it  and sorry if its alil short:S

Draco Malfoy walked onto Kings Cross Station and looked around taking in the site around him. _Hmm, no one from Hogwarts yet. _He thought to himself. He pulled his trolley to the barrier of platform 9 and ¾ and was about to enter when something hit him from behind. He spun around, only to face none other than Virginia Weasley, better known as Ginny.

"Watch where you're going weasel." He said rather cruelly.

"S-sorry." She stammered, unable to get the word out.

She looked at him starting from his feet and gradually moving to his face. _Wow! He has changed… _and that he had. He was a lot taller than last year, a lot more muscular and was wearing muggle clothing… _What?!? That can't be right… _Ginny thought to herself. She looked up to his eyes where his blonde hair fell over them slightly. His eyes were the still, emotionless grey eyes she was too familiar with. Draco realised she was watching him and took the time to check her out quickly. She too had changed, he noticed. Her hair had been pulled into a neat braid and she had also grown a lot taller than last year. Her eyes had green, hazel and brown in them and she was slim with a nicely curved body. He noticed that she too was wearing muggle clothing.

Though, he had a reason, he wanted to hide the person he once was, after his parents deaths, people had been after him for revenge. Voldemort was dead and as a result his followers were killed too. For a split second Ginny saw the emotion of hurt in his eyes, but as quickly as it had come, it was gone. Ginny went to touch his face but he turned away, she knew he was hurting but he turned away and wouldn't let her touch him, he then disappeared through the barrier. Ginny was left with her thoughts of what had just happened, she felt for him and she wanted to make the pain go away. She was soon brought out of her thoughts when Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and her brother Ronald Weasley, better known as Ron, came up to her.

"Are you ok Gin?" Hermione asked her worriedly, trying to read the look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Ginny trailed off and stared at the ground.

Her friends shook it off and one by one they entered the barrier and emerged on the other side to platform 9 and ¾ where the Hogwarts Express was waiting for the arrival of all the students. Ginny looked around for Draco, but couldn't find him anywhere; she sighed and boarded the train with her friends. Throughout the journey, all Ginny could think about was him and his eyes…something about him had changed. He had kept to himself and couldn't bare Ginny to touch him. Whilst she was thinking she heard Harry and Ron arguing about the Quidditch cards they owned and who had the best cards. Hermione tried helplessly to stop them but failed and soon enough cards were flying everywhere. Ginny shook her head _Boys… can't live with them, can't live without them… _ Soon enough they arrived at the little station of Hogsmeade and the students all piled out of the train. Hagrid's voice boomed over all the students' excited chatter and he ordered the first years to follow him to the boats and the rest of the students to find carriages between 3-4 people. When they had all reached the castle and had entered, everything had changed; it was different – well to Ginny at least. No one else seemed to notice anything and the students all piled into the Great Hall for the welcoming ceremony. The first years were all introduced and sorted by the sorting hat and then made their ways to their new house tables, which the other students greeted them and made them all feel welcomed.

Dumbledor began his welcome back speech to all the students who had been to Hogwarts the previous years, and introduced a new Professor to everyone. All this was a blur to Ginny, until she heard Dumbledor announce that Professor Snape had received the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts and introduced the new Potions teacher, Processor Meratatous. Ginny and the rest of the hall looked up at the unfamiliar face, Draco however thought he looked rather familiar… He soon brushed the thought away when Dumbledor had the food appear on the table. Dinner had finally ended and the tired, full students made their ways to their dormitories led by their house Prefects. The first years were in awe at the site of the moving portraits, they "oo'd" and "ahh'd" every time one of them spoke. They finally reached their common rooms and the Prefects explained what was happening.

"Now, this is your new common room. Your dorms are upstairs, to the right is the girls dormitories and to the left the boys. You will find that your belongings are all brought up and unpacked for you. Breakfast is at 7am, have a nice sleep."

Finished the Gryfindor Prefect and made his way out of the common room to the Prefects dorms.

Draco couldn't sleep, so he got up and wandered the corridors. Little did he know, he wasn't alone. He soon found out as he walked straight into Ginny Weasley.

"Oh! Sorry…" Ginny whispered as her eyes slowly met Draco's. They were standing so close, that if Ginny were to step on her toes, there lips would touch. She wanted to kiss his lips so badly, Draco knew what she was feeling, and he could see it in her eyes. But he couldn't bring himself to do it; he turned away and kept walking. Ginny stared after him, tears in her eyes, she knew the way he felt, he wanted to… but something was stopping him.

I wish that I could take a journey through your…mind,

and find emotions that you always try to hide… babe…

I do believe that there's a love you want to share…

Ginny walked back to her dorm and cried herself to sleep. Draco did not return to his dorm. He wandered the halls, he couldn't stop thinking about her, but he was scared. He didn't want to hurt any more. He didn't want to hurt her either. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated with himself. He wanted to figure this out, but something was stopping him. He soon went back to his dorm, afraid of getting caught by Filtch, the caretaker. Though sleep did not come, and he lay awake stuck in his thoughts, a place he didn't want to be, and he felt so alone. By the time he fell asleep, it was time to get up again.


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Love 

**A/N: hey again, well this chapter's kinda short so I'll post two this time, sorry if it's a little hard to follow… :S! **

**Chapter 2:**

As luck would have it, the first class was Potions and Ginny's year was combined with 6th years. Professor Meratatous put everyone in pairs and told them all that they were making a potion together.

"Hello everyone. I understand that most of you are uncomfortable with the changes we have, this is to not only save time for students taking more classes but also for you all to gain experience off each other. Now I want you all to turn to page 1385, and brew the invisibility potion. You must change the quantity of the ingredients so that it should last for only five minutes. I will pair you all up with a student from a different year to you. Make sure you add all of the ingredients asked, or there will be side effects…" trialed off Meratatous.

He then paired all the students; Ginny and Draco were paired together. Harry and Ron were not happy with their partners and winged, but the teacher soon sorted them out. Ron muttered under his voice, "This isn't fair." and he received a dirty look from the girl he was partnered with. Ginny walked over to Draco bringing her stuff with her.

"Hey." She said softly, looking into Draco's eyes.

She could see his eyes were puffy and red and he could see the same in hers. _She cried herself to sleep…_ he thought to himself, either way he was still hurting her. He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes again, it only showed the pain she felt.

"Hey." He replied.

They started making the potion and occasionally their hands would touch, sending a small tingling sensation through them both. But Draco moved his hands away quickly and Ginny couldn't help feeling it was her fault. Soon the potion was finished and the Professor told them to stop work and for one of them to drink the potion when he came around so that he could grade them. He first went to Ron and a girl called Julie. Ron drank the potion and instead of turning invisible, he turned purple! The class erupted in laughter, which made Ron blush a deeper purple and the class only laughed harder. Hermione just shook her head. The Professor stopped laughing and moved on to Harry and a girl called Sara. She had seen what had happened to Ron, and made Harry drink the potion. Harry took the potion and drank it with a disgusted look on his face. He however, turned half invisible and only his top half was showing.

"Potter! You did not add the whole teaspoon of eel spleen." Informed the Professor, and he moved on to the next group, Draco and Ginny.

Draco went to drink the potion, but Ginny took it and gulped it down. Soon enough she turned completely invisible, but not for five minutes. She had secretly added a tablespoon extra of eel spleen and backbone of a seal to make it last longer. She wanted to be next to Draco to see what was up with him. The Professor marked them and moved to the next group, though he knew what Ginny had done and why. Draco was a little nerve racked that he couldn't see where Ginny was, but he could feel her near him.

"Weasley!?! This isn't funny. Stay away from me." He said a little too harshly.

He immediately regretted saying it when he heard her sniffle and he whispered, "I'm sorry… its not you, its me…"

Ginny was glad he couldn't see her, she was crying and was so confused, she wanted to understand. The bell rang for the end of the lesson and Draco picked up his stuff and left, Ginny tried to follow him. But unfortunately her belongings did not turn invisible with her. She went to her common room to put her stuff down then set out to find him. Soon enough she found him at the lake, but he knew she was there.

"You know…" he started, shocking Ginny and wondering if he was talking to her. She looked around and saw that it was only them and he continued, "…I figured out who the new Professor is…he was framed by my father of being a death eater and was sent to Azkaban. Some how… he escaped. I think he wants revenge…my parents are dead… I have no one..." He trailed off wondering why he was telling her this.

But some how, he felt comfortable and safe around her. He couldn't bring himself to touch her, to hold her, no matter how much he wanted to. The potion wore off and Ginny sighed, and stared up at him.

"What do you think he will do? Should we tell some one?" she asked. She wanted to help him, he knew she did, and this brought him closer to her.

"No. He can't do anything, not while we are in the castle at least." He said and turned his attention to the lake.

Ginny didn't realised she did, but she had moved closer to him to the point she was sitting next to him. He realised how close they were and held out his hand, which she slowly took and he squeezed her hand slightly and they both smiled. They had to make their way to class, but before they left he whispered, "Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 11:00pm tonight."

Ginny nodded her head in reply and watched him walk away, wishing he didn't leave, and that she could hold him forever…


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Love**

**A/N: Sex scenes to come in further chapters ;) lol.**

**Chapter 3:**

At ten to eleven Ginny left the Gryfindor common room and made her way quietly through the halls of Hogwarts to get to the Astronomy Tower. As she walked in she noticed some one had magically enchanted an object into a large couch. She walked over to the window and gazed out at the stars and sighed.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight…" Ginny said gazing out dreamily and made a wish.

Just as she did, she thought to herself _Is he going to show? _But soon her question was answered when she felt someone walk in and touch her softly on the hips. She turned around, and though it was dark she could see Draco's blonde hair shining from the moonlight. She smiled up at him and he returned it. He then brought his hand to her face and slowly rubbed his fingers gently on her cheek, Ginny felt so warm inside, and she couldn't help closing her eyes at his touch. After a minute or so Ginny reached up and touched his neck, and moved her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and smiled, and as she did this she leaned in and kissed him on the lips, which to her surprise, he returned. She soon moved her tongue and licked his lips asking for his permission, which he granted, and she moved her tongue inside of his mouth. He greeted her with his tongue and she moaned slightly when they touched.

Draco held onto Ginny tighter, as if he never planned on letting her go, when they finally broke apart he could feel Ginny's heart beating faster and her breath on his neck, sending small shivers up his spine. He put his hands under her chin and tilted her head so she was facing him and rubbed his nose against hers softly, and though their eyes were shut, he knew she was smiling. She sighed and kissed his cheek and brought her head down to his chest, her arms wrapped around him tightly, as she too never wanted to let go of him. He picked her up and lay her on the couch and slowly lay on top of her, she didn't seem to mind as she had wrapped her legs around his waist as he lay on her. He rested his head on her chest and could hear her steady breathing and sighed. He knew he was safe and happy in her arms, but something was stopping him from loving her, the way he knew she loved him. Soon enough they both drifted to sleep in each other's arms. Morning slowly crept up on them, and Draco was the first to wake. He slowly stood and enchanted a piece of paper with the words, "I'm sorry." And left.

Ginny awoke an hour later, and felt so incomplete. She turned around and opened her eyes only to find a piece of paper with two words, "I'm sorry." She held the note tightly and wept. When she had recovered, she pulled herself together and walked out of the Astronomy Tower. It was Saturday, and Ginny didn't feel like going to Hogsmeade so she stayed in the almost empty castle. She had missed breakfast, so instead of going to the Great Hall she went to the kitchens. When she reached the entrance with the portrait of a fruit bowl, she tickled the pear and with a small giggle the door opened. She walked in and was greeted by Dobby.

"Hello Miss Weasley. How can I help you?" he asked her anxiously. Ginny sighed, she realised she didn't really feel like eating.

"Actually Dobby, don't worry about it. I'm not really hungry…" she trailed off as she saw some one sitting with their head in their hands over at the benches. Dobby realised is it was his queue to leave, and with a click of his fingers he was gone.

"Draco?" Ginny said softly, she moved closer to him when he didn't answer. She went to touch his head but he moved quickly away from her.

"I-I cant. Don't-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw the tears stream down her face. He sighed, "Ginny, I want you to understand, I don't want to hurt you…" he trailed off.

"Shhh…I know, you're hurting. I will leave then-"

"NO!" he interrupted her, "Don't leave me alone…" he trailed off, and Ginny sat next to him and touched his hand softly, at this they both smiled. He felt so at peace with her, but he still didn't know what was stopping him from being with her. Ginny lay on his chest as he lay against the wall, and played with his hands that were on either side of her. She sighed; she never wanted to move she wished this moment would last forever. She then remembered she had to meet up with Harry, Ron and Hermione so she sat up and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I have to go. But I will see you later." She said and smiled as she touched his nose gently. And with much regret, she left… Little did she know it was a set up…

Draco sighed, watching her leave, wishing she could stay forever. He was soon brought out of his thoughts when he noticed a small brown scruffy owl that had plopped himself right next to Draco's right arm.

"Where'd you come from?" he asked out loud. He didn't recognise this owl, so he took the parchment that was wrapped around his leg and opened it. As soon as he read it he gasped. The note read:

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_I have Virginia Weasley. If you do not meet me in the middle of the Forbidden Forest at midnight tonight, she dies…_

The parchment had no name, but he knew who had written it; Meratatous. He now understood why he did not want to get close to Ginny; he didn't want to loose her or put her in danger. Meratatous knew they were close and now he was using her against him. He wont let him hurt her, he was going after her.

**A/N: hey all, how are you liking it so far? If u wana leave a comment, dnt be shy to review! No flames pls. **


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden Love

**A/N: hey ppls.. sorry it took sooo long to upload another chap, my dad decided to ban me from the computer.. for lyk.. 6-7months.. anyways.. theres more coming, and dnt forget to review!**

**Chapter 4:**

Ginny had walked out of the kitchens and sighed. She really didn't want to leave him and it was hard to say goodbye. She started walking to Hagrid's, but just as she reached the edge of the forbidden forest to the back door of his hut, something grabbed her. She felt a cloth being placed over her mouth and nose and everything went black.

When she came round again, it was night and she was strapped between two trees but couldn't figure out what was holding her up. She looked around with her eyes as she couldn't move her head and realised she was in the middle of a spiders web! _Oh no! Where there's a web… there's a spider… _ she thought to herself. She soon noticed a huge spider next to her but it was sleeping. _Oh no…I'm in the middle of the Forbidden Forest… _she thought to herself, but before she could figure out how to escape, she caught site of Meratatous.

"Let me go!" she screamed, and immediately wished she hadn't. The spider jolted awake and moved closer to her. She screamed and tried desperately to move away from it, but remembered she couldn't move. Meratatous laughed an evil laugh.

"Soon…when your little friend is dead, you will join him." He said cruelly. Ginny struggled to break free at least a hand or arm, but before she could she heard something move next to her, and it wasn't the spider… she tried to turn her head to look but couldn't, agitated, she gave up and sighed. Meratatous looked at the moon.

"It's almost midnight…," he thought to himself. And it was then that Ginny finally understood what he was doing, she was the bait, she would be the reason for Draco's death, he'd come to save her. Tears started pouring down her cheeks.

"No…" she whispered.

In the mean time Draco was trying to come up with a plan. Meratatous wasn't going to give up so easily. Soon it was midnight and Draco took with him his wand and some invisibility position that Ginny had left over. Draco left the castle and soon reached the clearing in the forbidden forest where Meratatous was waiting for him. But he didn't realise that he was watching his every move, he knew what Draco was doing and he had made a potion to see any living thing whether it was invisible or not.

"Ah, I've been expecting you, Mr Malfoy." He said evilly. Ginny looked up to see nothing. She didn't understand whom the man was talking to; there was no one there. But soon her questions were answered when Draco shouted, "Rictosempra!" but missed Meratatous and hit the spider. _Awell at least I hit something. _Draco thought to himself, but Meratatous through a curse straight at him, "Crucio!" he shouted and Draco fell to his knees and cried out in pain.

"Draco!" Ginny screamed, but she felt so helpless. Draco had been hit with the curse so many times before from his father, he had learnt a valuable lesson: to block out the pain and fight the curse. So whilst Meratatous was laughing and saying, "Say goodbye to you little friend Miss Weasley. You are next…" Draco screamed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and a bright green light flashed from his wand and hit Meratatous, killing him instantly. Ginny gasped and looked away from the dead body next to her, Draco had killed him…

Draco freed Ginny but she couldn't look him in the eye. "It wasn't your choice to do that…," she said, tears streaming down her face.

"I know…," he said quietly. Just as he said that the invisibility potion wore off and the spider regained consciousness and made it's way towards them. Draco saw this and stepped in front of Ginny protecting her, Ginny realised what he had done and screamed as she saw the spider coming towards them. But before either of them could run, they heard an unfamiliar curse and Professor Dumbledor, Professor Magonagol and Professor Snape appeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Forbidden Love

**A/N: hey all, how are u all following? lol i hope ur lyking it :) dnt be a stranger, leave a review! no flames pls! just helpful comments :P**

**Chapter 5:**

_Oh no! _thought Ginny, but before either of them could say or do anything Professor Magonagol spoke.

"Explain yourselves!" she said, still startled by what she was witnessing in front of her. Ginny was still in shock to talk as they had both been caught out of bed, and would now be blamed for the murder of a school professor.

"Professors, this man was an escaped prisoner of Azkaban and he had used Ginny to get me to come out here so he could kill the both of us. Only… I killed him before he could kill Ginny or me."

"Mr Malfoy, you do realise you will be put in Azkaban for the charge of murder." Said Dumbledor sternly.

"NO!" Ginny cut in, "he was saving me, or he would've killed us both." She screamed and Dumbledor turned his attention on Ginny.

"Miss Weasley, I can assure you that my ears are perfectly fine and that there is no need to shout. As for Mr Malfoy, there is nothing that can be done." Dumbledor finished and ordered the two of them to meet him in his office after Draco had packed his belongings. Ginny accompanied him to his dorm.

"I'm so sorry…" she trailed off. But Draco hushed her and put his finger to her lips.

"Don't be. It's not your fault I fell in love with you. And I'm glad I did." He said smiling, and Ginny smiled back. She felt so happy and warm inside and pulled Draco into a hug. They stayed like that for a while, both with their eyes shut and blissful smiles on their faces. Draco soon broke the hug.

"I have to finish packing…" he trailed off and kissed Ginny lightly on the forehead. When he had finished they made their way to Professor Dumbledor's office. Professor Magonagol had been waiting for the two of them at the entrance of Dumbledor's office.

"What ever happens, I wish the both of you luck. They won't be easy on you because you are students." She said worriedly.

"Who?" asked Ginny. But before anyone could answer they walked inside Dumbledor's office, but it wasn't his office at all. He had enchanted his office into a wizard courtroom and the judge was none other than the Minister of Magic, Corneilious Fudge.

"Ah they have arrived. Everyone take your seats now." Fudge said and everyone took his or her seats. Draco was called up to swear by the oath and he then stood near Ginny and was questioned, "Mr Malfoy," Fudge continued, "You have been accused for the murder or Professor Meratatous, what do you plead?" he asked Draco.

"Guilty…" said Draco and brought his head down. Fudge gave him a questioning look.

"Would you like to explain what had happened?" Fudge asked him, and Draco nodded.

"Well Meratatous had been framed by my parents and he was sent to Azkaban. Some how… he had managed to escape and had come after me because…" he paused not wanting to say it, but soon continued, "…my parents are dead, and I have no one else…" he finished and Ginny once again saw the emotions of pain through his eyes. Draco quickly brought his head down to face the ground; he didn't want any one to see what he was feeling, but either way it was noticed. He cleared his throat and continued, "He had used Ginny as bait to lure me to him into the dark forest because he knew I cared for her. He attacked me with the Crucio curse, and without thinking of the consequences and only our lives, I hit him with Avarda Kedavra…" finished Draco, silently.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy. We will now leave it up to the Jury to decide the final decision." Finished Fudge. The Jury entered another room to decide whether or not Draco was guilty.

"He did it out of self defence." Said one member of the Jury.

But another disagreed, "It's still an unforgivable curse. Send him to Azkaban where he belongs, with the rest of his family."

"Where's the evidence? He could be lying!" shouted an elderly witch. Soon an argument broke out and people were shouting at those who wanted to save a Malfoy. Fudge entered the room he had had enough.

"SILENCE." He yelled, and the room fell silent. "Ok, all in favour of Mr Malfoy being not guilty, raise your hand." Continued Fudge, when he took down the numbers he then said, "Now all in favour of Mr Malfoy being guilty…raise your hand." And he scribbled again on the piece of parchment. "Thank you for your cooperation. Now please make your way back to the court room." He finished.

Draco looked up as the Jury made their way back into the courtroom and took their seats. Fudge sat in his chair and tapped the judges' hammer on the table to get everyone's attention. "Order, Order!" he said over the noisy courtroom. When he finally had everyone's attention he continued, "The Jury have come to the conclusion… that Mr Malfoy is…" he paused, not wanting to say it. Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and Professor Magonagol grabbed onto Dumbledor's arm. Fudge continued softly, "…guilty." And he slammed the hammer down.

"NO!" shouted Ginny, and held onto Draco, who hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go. She sobbed onto his chest …_I might never see her again… _Draco thought to himself sadly. Two middle-aged wizards came up to Draco and cast a spell on him to make him follow them. Ginny sobbed harder, she won't let them do this. She loved him, and she would die without him…

Draco was placed in a dungeon in Hogwarts, the next morning they were to take him to Azkaban. Ginny had asked Harry to borrow the Marauder's Map for the night as she needed to locate Draco, but Harry didn't need to know that.

"Why do you need it Gin?" Harry asked, curious.

"Oh I wanted to go to the Astronomy Tower to do an assignment, at night is the best time to see the stars and I don't want to get caught." Ginny said, making an excuse off the top of her head. She held her breath hoping he would buy it.

"Oh, here you go." Said Harry, and Ginny silently exhaled in relief. "You say, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" and it will appear. But remember, when you are done with it, say "Mischief Managed" don't want the teachers to find out!" finished Harry and Ginny flashed him a smile and said "Thank you Harry." _Being a goody two shoes has finally paid off for me_ she thought to her self.

Harry blushed and Ginny make her way quickly to her dormitory, determined to free Draco.


	6. Chapter 6

Forbidden Love

**A/N: yay!!! 6th chapter! if u hav ne ideas pls share :) **

**Chapter 6:**

Draco sat in his cell unable to sleep. He looked around hoping for a way to escape. His wand was taken off of him, they feared him escaping or killing anyone again. He wished he hadn't gotten Ginny involved in this, his past had crept up and bitten him in the behind. He had done what he was avoiding on doing… he had hurt Ginny. He didn't care what happened to him he just wanted Ginny to be happy, and he ruined it all. He let his mind wander to the start of the year when he had first lay eyes on Ginny, she knew immediately that he had been hurting and she wanted to help him. He smiled remembering the time they spent at the lake together, and the Astronomy Tower, how he longed to touch her face again and to kiss her soft lips. He soon found himself daydreaming, he didn't want to loose these memories when he entered Azkaban, the Dementors will suck out all his happy memories. Ginny was the only person who made him happy, and all his happy memories were of her, it was all he had left. He was soon brought to reality when he heard the dungeon door slam.

Ginny got up out of bed at 11pm that night, she had everything she needed for her plan to work she had shrunk all her belongings into her back pack, along with Draco's that she managed to take from the teachers staffroom. She also packed some food and drinks from the kitchens, she checked that she had her wand, the Marauders Map and the potions she had made in moaning Mertel's bathroom. She drank half the potion and immediately turned invisible, but this time, her belongings did too. She had gone to the library to find a potion that would turn her belongings invisible, and she had brewed the potion with the invisibility potion and sprayed it onto everything she was taking. The potion made her belonging invisible to everyone but her and Draco because she added bits of her and Draco's hair so that the spell will recognise them and will wear off after 2 hours. She tapped the pieces of parchment with her wand and whispered, " I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She watched as the parchment revealed a map of the castle and every student, teacher and living creature's whereabouts.

She flicked through the pages until she found Draco and gasped, "Oh no, not the dungeons…" she whispered to herself. She would have to be extra quiet, if Snape or Filch found her she was as good as dead. She made her way quietly to the dungeons, trying her best not to make a sound. Though when she entered the map showed Draco behind a wall that separated them and she tried to think. _What could get me in there… _she thought to herself. She touched the brick wall and as soon as her fingers met with the concrete she entered a trance. Snape was walking to the door and tapped his wand, 1,2,3 times on three different bricks in an order and whispered, "Azkaban." Ginny let go of the wall and gasped… _that… was weird… _she thought, but decided to give it a go. She got out her wand, and tapped the exact bricks that Snape had and whispered, "Azkaban." And to her surprise the door swung open. She walked in and the door shut straight after her and she jumped in shock. She quickly tapped the Marauders Map and whispered, "Mischief managed and tucked it into her backpack. She walked towards the nearest cell and looked into it.

"Draco!" she said excitedly.

"Ginny? Where are you??" he asked looking around.

"Shhh! I'm using a potion to make myself invisible. We need to leave Hogwarts." Ginny said quickly and took her wand out.

"What?!? Are you crazy? You can't do that! You will get into so much trouble. You'll be put into Azkaban for helping a prisoner escape. You – " but Ginny cut him off.

"I don't care. Whether you like it or not, you're outta here." she said and muttered "Allo Hamora." But the lock wouldn't open. "Damn it! Well… I will have to do this the hard way. Stand back." Ginny said and Draco did so, afraid of how this was going to end. "BOMBARDA!" shouted Ginny and the whole cell door exploded apart with a huge bang. Draco wiped the cement off of his clothes and stood up.

"We need to get out of here now! People would've heard that." Draco said, with a look of panic on his face.

"Here, drink this." Ginny placing a vile in his hand and he drank it, immediately turning invisible. He could now see Ginny and relaxed, they both went to the door and listened to see if anyone was coming. When they heard nothing Ginny said, "Lets go." And opened the door…well tried to…she smacked straight into the concrete wall. "Damn it. It's locked. Now what do we do?" she asked Draco worriedly, and rubbed her head.

"We… use the handle…" offered Draco and gave her a weird look, and had to stop him self from laughing and Ginny blushed, she had been so caught up in escaping, she thought if she pushed the door it would open. She didn't however… see the handle.

"Shut up!" she said and playfully hit him on the arm. Draco kissed her forehead better then turned the handle and the door swung open. They stepped out of the dungeons, no sooner had they done that they heard Snape's voice.

"Headmaster! The prisoner has escaped." He shouted. Every teacher appeared in the dungeons, Ginny quietly led Draco to the Gryfindor common room and stood in front of the fireplace.

"We haven't got any floo powder." Draco said, looking at Ginny.

Ginny smiled, "Yeah we do. My dad always makes me carry some in case I get lost. Here." She handed Draco some and she stepped into the fireplace with him. _Its times like these I love being over protected… _Ginny thought to herself.

"Where to?" he asked her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Umm, The Burrow." She said and Draco dropped the floo powder into the fireplace and Ginny held onto him. Soon they arrived at the Burrow and Ginny ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked her.

"Yeah… fine. I just get sick when travelling long distances by floo powder." She explained quietly when she had recovered, flushed the toilet and washed her face. "Ok, we'll grab some more food from here and head over to my muggle Aunt Olivia's place. She passed away, so we will have the house to ourselves." She said quietly in case her mother was home, as she didn't want her to catch her with a Malfoy… They both gathered more food and made their way to the fire place again.

"Aunt Olivia's house." Ginny said and the two of them quickly appeared in the living room of a rather new looking house. The floor had glossy floorboards and the furniture was all leather, it had a huge couch and two individual leather chairs. The coffee table was in the middle of the room and was made of glass, and had white flowers engraved all over it. There was a large flat screen television and the walls were all painted a deep purple. Ginny took him to the kitchen, it was shaped in an L and there was a dishwasher, large silver stainless steel sinks, a large oven and multiple cupboards. She put the food that needed to be in the fridge into it and the rest into cupboards. The benches were made of black marble with white dots and squiggly lines all over them. There was a window that overlooked a backyard, which to Draco's surprise was rather large, and had an in ground pool with a small spar next to it. The tiling on the pool and spar were a deep blue and the water was a nice blue colour as well. The dishes in the glass cupboards were expensive china and the drinking glasses were all crystal.

"Wow…nice place." Draco said amazed.

"Yeah I know. Wait till you see the bathroom and bedroom." She said and licked her lips and bit her bottom lip slightly. Draco smiled, he liked it when Ginny did that. She walked into a hallway and up a flight of stairs, "Well come on!" she said excitedly. Draco followed her up the stairs and down the hall.

"This… is the bathroom." Ginny said as she switched on the lights and put on an innocent face. Draco looked into the room and his eyes widened. It was the biggest bathroom he ever lay his eyes on, the shower was large and roomy and the doors were made of a clear glass. There was a spar plus a huge bath, there were mirrors all over the walls and the floor tiles were a deep blue, shaped like diamonds and were outlined with gold. All of the benches, sinks and surfaces of the spar and bath were made of the same marble as the kitchen benches. And the light was a blue, round bulb that had squiggly green lines all over it. The room was shaped in a square and Draco had to admit, it was the nicest bathroom he had ever seen.

"Wow… a huge bathroom all to ourselves. I wonder what we would get up to…" he said smiling cheekily.

"Haha! Before you get any ideas… come and see the bedroom!" Ginny said slyly and disappeared out in the hall again. Draco didn't need to be told twice, he followed her to the bedroom. Ginny switched on the lights and as soon as Draco looked into the room his jaw dropped. In the middle of the bedroom was a huge four poster bed, with at least 10 different coloured pillows on it, all different shapes and sizes. On the wall across from the bed was a huge flat screen television bigger than the one in the living room. It had speakers on either sides of it and was on top of a glass cabinet. On each side of the bed were small tall boys with a trendy lamp on each side, and the light on the ceiling was a beautiful chandelier with little crystals falling down. Ginny dimmed the lights and then moved closer to Draco.

"So… tell me… what to do two teenagers get up to… in a house like this… all to themselves…" she purred in his ear. He could feel her hot breath on his neck and it sent shivers down his spine.

"I don't know…we should find out…" he said slyly and snaked his hands around her waist under her shirt.

"Mhhhh…" Ginny moaned at his touch. She brought her hands around his neck and kissed him softly at first on the lips. She then deepened the kiss and moved her fingers through his hair. Draco moaned slightly and pulled her closer to him, holding her tighter. She then brought her lips to his cheek then kissed lower tickling his earlobe with her tongue. She could hear Draco's breath quicken, she then kissed lower onto his neck nibbling slightly with her teeth, she decided to tease him a little. She licked slightly then nibbled using her teeth and sucked with her lips. Draco let out a small moan again. He pulled Ginny onto him and she jumped up on him and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him again on the lips, harder this time.

She felt Draco bite her lip and she moaned, both of them could feel each others hearts beating equally as fast, Draco walked over the on the bed and placed Ginny on it, their bodies never separating. Soon he was on top of her and they were still kissing, Draco broke the kiss and kissed her neck and bit hard enough to leave a mark and sucked her flesh using his lips and tongue. Ginny moaned and brushed her fingers through his hair. He opened his eyes to admire his handy work and smiled, he then moved lower and unbuttoned her shirt and whilst he was undoing hers she undid his too. He gazed at her breasts admiringly, he cupped one in his hand and rubbed her already erect nipple, he could tell she enjoyed this as she bit her lip slightly and arched her back. He moved his right hand lower onto her stomach and touched the tip of her pants as he did this their skins met through the opened shirts and Ginny pushed herself into him. Just as Draco went to touch lower… POP! Professor Dumbledor, Professor Magonagol and Professor Snape appeared in the room.

"Mr Malfoy…" started a very stunned Professor Dumbledor when he turned around and caught the two in a rather… ah… intimate situation. Draco stopped what he was doing and looked up in shock.

"Professor Dumbledor…how did you find us…?" Draco asked curiously.

"Professor Magonagol had two students inform her where the two of you were heading using the Gryfindor common room fireplace. We went to the burrow and did a spell to see where the two of you had headed next." Dumbledor answered.

"I'm afraid the two of you will have to gather your belongings, and… fix…yourselves up." Professor Magonagol trailed off, looking at Ginny and Draco, and cleared her throat, "And return with us to Hogwarts immediately. You will have a retrial for escaping, and you…Miss Weasley will be accompanying Mr Malfoy to Azkaban." Finished Professor Magonagol and looked down, disappointed in Ginny's actions. Ginny and Draco fixed themselves up and gathered their belongings. Ginny held onto Draco tighter and the Professors then apparated them back to Hogwarts.

"Don't worry, everything always works out in the end." Ginny said trying to comfort Draco.

"Yeah I know." He said. Dumbledor and Magonagol led the both of them to the courtroom and Corneilious Fudge took his seat once more. He brought the courtroom to order by tapping his judge's hammer onto the table.

"Order! Order! Please take your seats. Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasley please take the oath." He said. They stood and repeated each word that Fudge said and were then seated again. This time Draco remembered the note that Professor Meratatous had sent him, and handed it to Fudge who then examined it against other documents that Meratatous had written in his classes.

"It seems to me that Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasley have been telling us the truth about what had happened. Therefore they are both not guilty. This case…is now closed." Said Corneilious Fudge and for the last time, banged his judge's hammer onto the table, concluding the court case. Ginny hugged Draco who smiled. He was free all thanks to Ginny.


End file.
